


None So Injured

by defeatedbyabridge



Category: Samurai Sentai Shinkenger
Genre: Gen, Post Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/pseuds/defeatedbyabridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a party after it was all over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	None So Injured

There was a party after it was all over. Of course there was. Takeru knew his team well enough to expect it. A party with decorations, loud discordant music provided by Chiaki, and food partly provided by Mako (and for that he would steel himself later, for she deserved his honest attention). They were all sore, all scarred, weary, but none so injured that they could not stand. None so injured that they could not rejoice, together. 

They were still his team. And perhaps always had been so; for all that Mother had returned, and indeed had become his mother. 

(He had realised that perhaps they could be defined as his family, as well as his team. Along with Jii. This was far too fatuous a concept to be expressed aloud, however, he had decided uncertainly that he quite liked it.) 

But for now? He stayed for a time, then he slipped out.

His footsteps were near silent on the grass near the training yard. He'd picked up a training sword purely out of habit, yet it felt right to hold it, so he did not return it. 

He held it resting over his shoulder, his left hand loose by his side. A small sigh. He looked across the grounds of the mansion, up at the deep blues/pinks of the early evening sky. Scruffs and rags of clouds covered some of the stars which were beginning to emerge. 

It had been quite the week. 

A sound behind-

He had his training sword held unwaveringly at the forehead of the intruder, who had blocked him with a training sword of his own. 

"Jii," Takeru murmured, somewhat frustrated with himself that he had even allowed the sword to get that far. It was not as if he had expected no interruptions, after all. He had not left with the intent of never returning, nor with the intent of others being sent to retrieve him, but on the other hand he was aware of the nature of those in his ~~family~~ team.

Jii smiled. "I'm sure you're all right." 

"Indeed. I will return to the party presently."

Jii moved to stand beside him, on his off side, of course. They simply watched the sky change for a time. A small breeze sprung up, which was a relief after the heat of the day. 

"How are you feeling?"

Takeru raised a cautious eyebrow. "To what, precisely, do you refer?" 

Jii's voice was quiet, and there was a brief hand on Takeru's shoulder. "I refer to your new place. Which is very similar to your old place." 

Why were talks like this so difficult? It was only Jii, after all, and he supposed it was good to speak of it a little. It was not part of his nature to speak of highly private matters except if in crisis.

But perhaps he could unbend on this. A little. Especially with all that Jii had been through, for his sake. Jii was used to it, had always been willing to sacrifice himself for duty's sake, for making Takeru the strongest fighter he could be........ but Jii was also a person, who'd been quite obviously in pain during the fight with Juuzou. Hm.

"...ah. I know that I am ShinkenRed, and head of the Shiba clan." He cleared his throat, which felt most illogically as if there were gravel in it. This next part was difficult to admit, but saying it made it so, to some extent. Even as drawing characters in the air could make them so. "I also know that that is not all that I am." 

There was an easing of tension next to him, and a brisk nod. A shout of laughter inside. Perhaps Ryuunosuke. Jii said gruffly, "Good, good. These things can... can take time, sometimes, even when matters change so solidly on the outside. Takes a while to convince your insides that things are truly different. I quite agree. You're not just ShinkenRed, and head of the Shiba clan."

Takeru frowned, and turned his head enough to observe Jii's profile. The man gazed serenely at the sky, and did not meet his eyes. Takeru waited, quite certain that there was more to come.

Jii continued, "You're also terrified of haunted houses, dreadful at cards, and..."

"Jii!" Takeru choked, outraged, but Jii continued muttering appalling things even as he turned, slipped his hands around Takeru's waist, and hugged him so hard he quite drove the breath from him. 

...oh.

Takeru hugged him back, arms tight around his shoulders.


End file.
